inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 4
Re:photo U mean the one with Roneejo dancing with the ball in the Kingdom match?? sure, how do u want me to post it? on ur talk page, or just reupload it on to images..? Mizuki Raimon 04:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Oh no, it's ok. I reuploaded it on to Roneejo's page, tell me if it's visible or not, pls :) Mizuki Raimon 04:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It is one of the best!! I wonder what would be the other best moments? (Gouenji getting scared of Kageno? Fubuki "killing" the bear? Fuyuppe and Endo on that "tour" of the town? :D) Mizuki Raimon 04:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Yea, I watched till middle of second season (about 3 weeks ago) then it stopped airing on my channel. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea Inazuma Eleven GO! Could you tell me the link to the site in which you watch Inazuma Eleven Seasons 2-4? Tnx. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Is there any thing like PokePower called I dunno... Inazuma Power? K tnx. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool tnx. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure, no problem. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! :3 I love Kazemaru! ;D Whoo, thank you so much! :) Thanks Again! Kaze-kun 09:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 09:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Leave Hey, AW28! I like this Wiki a lot and I'm Rank 10 in the Wiki and all but... the Wiki is too confusing! I mean, I don't understand the Japanese names and its quite difficult for me to understand. I would prefer if we could use English Names. I think I'll stay, but I won't be here much. Hope you understand. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Its ok. I'll try to edit more since Im banned in PKMN Wiki. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I been fine but School, the exams and the homework are really hard DX Yes, i want to see 10 later Endo with his new Wife (Maybe Aki or Fuyuka but i like Fuyuka more :) ) Inazuma Eleven Go Anime will start on May 4, i cant wait to watch the first episode. Garchopex 19:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) my blog pls read my blog. RE: Ban Now, I'm feeling like revolting against PKMN Wiki Administrator Ciencia Al Poder for abusing her powers and injustice towards me. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quote Quote? Something from Aliea Academy arc... or something from Football Frontier arc... or the FFI arc? Football Frontier- "Practice is like onigiri!" - Endo Mamoru Aliea Academy...- i do not know (and this is not a quote..) "The sea's incredible. Even a weak wave can wear down rocks if they keep coming, and then they'll break apart!" - Tsunami's talk and somehow idea on Mugen the Hand FFI- "An army of hotties! To think I'd be presented with such a gathering of hotties while Darling's gone..." - Rika's impression on Fideo, Teres, Edgar, Mark and Dylan. I don't know, does the quotes have to come from the end of each episode? are the quotes supposed to be the Captain's quote at the end of each episode? Mizuki Raimon 07:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) then i'll just put the examples above: the "Practice is like onigiri!" and "The sea's incredible. Even a weak wave can wear..." etc and Rika's quote about Fideo, Teres, Edgar, Mark and Dylan as some suggestions :) lol Arceus the Pokemon god (or was it master?) thinking of adding organizations, just like Pokemon wiki :D Mizuki Raimon 08:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) the quote by Rika was "An Army of hotties! To think I'd be presented with such a gathering of hotties while Darling's gone..." about Fideo, Teres, Edgar, Mark and Dylan LOL Mizuki Raimon 08:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Its funny :D Mizuki Raimon 08:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Naruto manga!!! :D btw, just wondering, who are the admins of this wiki O_o Mizuki Raimon 08:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) rly? never seen User:Fideo Adrena around this wiki before... i was just scrolling through the blogs and stuff, i saw that Arceus wanted to put organizations in this wiki Mizuki Raimon 08:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandilizers? O_O like that one person who deleted the Kidou page and Endou page >:| Mizuki Raimon 08:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) yes please! i got bored of this one :P Mizuki Raimon 08:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) silver and blue?? only colors i can think at the top of my head... Mizuki Raimon 08:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) thanks! :) but i can't technically see the signature..? Mizuki Raimon 08:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry but im not much of a computer genius or anything myself.. :( Mizuki Raimon 08:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) Oh.. THANKS again! :) so instead of putting the tides thing, i put this in? hi new signature xD ok, thanks! :) btw have u ever traded PKMN wireless? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) i wonder if u cud trade across countries... :| ... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) :( oh... welll.... so, hows life?? :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) huh? Summer Break??? ALREADY!! ;( lucky.... here in my school... we're coming towards the end of this semester [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a message) K bye, cya and chat with you tomorrow :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) Hi, again :)! yeesh, i wonder when the inazuma eleven movie is available online [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) Re:Movie that's a while, but, eh, time's flying pretty fast, so 2 months will be over in a jiffy :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) yea, i hope so too even though i said that time is flying pretty fast :D my gosh, it is hard to recruit Suzuno/ Gazel in the game ahhh [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) wow that video i posted took effect on some inazuma eleven gamers :P yep, i am. and he's very stubborn to recruit xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) whoops, um, sorry but i have to do something and i gotta go, talk to you later or tomorrow? :) bye :D [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) im back in a very short time span :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) yep xD the wiki doesn't allow fan art in its official character pages, team pages, etc, but do they allow users to post them on the blogs? just wondering.... O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) so i'll take that as... no?? does it include even hand drawn pic...? ?? ?? im clueless.... whatt?? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) ...i'm confused?? lol xD[[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) i guess we should, so how many hissatsu pages are there left to finish in the long time Operation? most has only a pic and a few word I think... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) aah! oh no! :( --> antifreaking-over-hissatsu-operation-question---> do have like a photo from Inazuma Eleven that is memorable like Roneejo's samba or something like that? if so can u tell me if its on the wiki and what page if it is on the wiki? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message)